libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind's Eye Disciple
Mind’s eye disciples forgo their normal psychic honing in order to achieve mastery over their martial teachings. Through the focusing of their mind’s eye, their aim can find any target. Maneuvers A mind’s eye disciple begins her career with knowledge of three martial maneuvers. The disciplines available to her are Sleeping Goddess, Solar Wind, and Tempest Gale. A mind’s eye disciple gains Sleight of Hand as a class skill. Once the mind’s eye disciple knows a maneuver, she must ready it before she can use it (see Maneuvers Readied, below). A maneuver usable by mind’s eye disciples is considered an extraordinary ability unless otherwise noted in it or its discipline’s description. A mind’s eye disciple’s maneuvers are not affected by spell resistance, and she does not provoke attacks of opportunity when she initiates one. The mind’s eye disciple learns additional maneuvers at higher levels, as indicated on Table: Archetype Maneuver Progression. The maximum level of maneuvers gained through mind’s eye disciple levels is limited by those listed in that table as well, although this restriction does not apply to maneuvers added to her maneuvers known through other methods, such as prestige classes or the Advanced Study feat. A mind’s eye disciple must meet a maneuver’s prerequisite to learn it. See the Systems and Use'' for more details on how maneuvers are used. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even numbered initiator level thereafter (6th, 8th, 10th, and so on), the mind’s eye disciple can choose to learn a new maneuver in place of one she already knows. In effect, she loses the old maneuver in exchange for the new one. She can choose a new maneuver of any level she likes, as long as she observes the restriction on the highest-level maneuvers she knows; the mind’s eye disciple need not replace the old maneuver with a maneuver of the same level. She can swap only a single maneuver at any given level. A mind’s eye disciple initiation modifier is Wisdom, and each mind’s eye disciple level is counted as a full initiator level. '''Maneuvers Readied' A mind’s eye disciple can ready all three of her maneuvers known at 1st level, and as she advances in level and learns more maneuvers, she is able to ready more, but must still choose which maneuvers to ready. A mind’s eye disciple must always ready her maximum number of maneuvers readied. She readies her maneuvers by opening her mind’s eye and meditating on what it sees for ten minutes. The maneuvers she chooses remain readied until she decides to meditate again and change them. The mind’s eye disciple does not need to sleep or rest for any long period of time in order to ready her maneuvers; any time she spends ten minutes focusing, she can change her readied maneuvers. A mind’s eye disciple begins an encounter with all her readied maneuvers unexpended, regardless of how many times she might have already used them since she chose them. When she initiates a maneuver, she expends it for the current encounter, so each of her readied maneuvers can be used once per encounter (unless she recovers them, as described below). In order for the mind’s eye disciple to recover maneuvers, she must focus her mind’s eye on a target. As a full-round action, she selects one creature she can see, recovering a number of expended maneuvers equal to her mind’s eye disciple initiation modifier (minimum 2). Her next ranged attack against that creature ignores any miss chance possessed by the target (including that of total concealment) and does not take penalties on attack rolls from attacking that creature from beyond her weapon’s first range increment. In addition, she gains an insight bonus on that attack roll equal to her mind’s eye disciple initiation modifier. Alternately, the mind’s eye disciple may focus inward and recover a single maneuver as a standard action. Stances Known A mind’s eye disciple begins his career with knowledge of one stance from any discipline open to mind’s eye disciples. At 4th, 7th, 11th, and 13th levels, she can select an additional stance to learn. The maximum level of stances gained through mind’s eye disciple levels is limited by those listed in Table: Archetype Maneuver Progression. Unlike maneuvers, stances are not expended and the mind’s eye disciple does not have to ready them. All the stances she knows are available to her at all times, and she can change the stance she is currently maintaining as a swift action. A stance is an extraordinary ability unless otherwise stated in the stance or discipline description. Unlike with maneuvers, a mind’s eye disciple cannot learn a new stance at higher levels in place of one she already knows. This ability replaces combat style, style technique, and style ability. Opened Eye (Su) At 1st level, the mind’s eye disciple’s power allows her to wield weapons more freely. She treats all ranged and thrown weapons she wields as Sleeping Goddess discipline weapons. Discipline Skill (Ex) At 3rd level, a mind’s eye disciple selects a discipline she has access to. She gains a +1 bonus on checks with that discipline’s associated skill. This bonus increases by +1 at 6th level and every three levels thereafter. This ability replaces style skill. Focused Eye (Su) Starting at 3rd level, as long as the mind’s eye disciple maintains psionic focus, she gains a +2 competence bonus on damage rolls for when initiating strikes with ranged or thrown weapons. At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1. This ability replaces style mantra. Cover Fire (Ex) When a mind’s eye disciple uses her cover fire class feature, any boosts she is affected by also affect the cover fire attack. If the target fails its saving throw, it is also affected by any additional damage or effects that the boost would normally apply to an attack. This ability alters cover fire. Bonus Feats A mind’s eye disciple adds Advanced Study, Crossbow Mastery, Discipline Focus, Discipline Mastery, Expanded Knowledge, Extra Readied Maneuver, and Rapid Reload to her list of available bonus feats. This ability alters bonus feats, but does not cause the mind’s eye disciple archetype to be incompatible with other archetypes that alter the bonus feats class feature. Augmented Eye (Su) Starting at 8th level, a the mind’s eye disciple gains the ability to augment her maneuvers by spending power points. A the mind’s eye disciple can spend a maximum number of power points augmenting a maneuver equal to one plus one additional power point for every four initiator levels she possesses (to a maximum of 6 at 20th level). If the mind’s eye disciple has the ability to augment her maneuvers in other ways, such as from another class feature or the maneuver itself, this cannot be combined with the augments granted by this ability; she must choose which augmentation type to use when initiating the maneuver. These augments can only be used on maneuvers that involve attack rolls. * For every power point the mind’s eye disciple spends, this maneuver deals an additional 1d8 points of damage of the mind’s eye disciple’s active energy type. For every 2d8 she increases the damage by, the save DC of this maneuver (if any) increases by +1. If a maneuver involves multiple attacks, this additional damage only applies to the first attack that hits. * For every power point the mind’s eye disciple spends, attacks made as part of this maneuver ignore 5% of miss chance possessed by the target (such as from concealment or the displacement spell). Miss chances cannot be reduced below 0% with this augment. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 8th level. Category:Source: Path of War Expanded